Memories of Love, Life, And Death
by Rdrizz
Summary: About finding the person you grew up and fell in love with.Being a much different person than you thought he was. Sasu/Naru Rated M for Langauge and future content. More info within.


**Ok just some notes, this was supposed to be a one shot story but it seem a got a little carried a way so it will be at least two parts maybe more. This story is completely from Naruto's POV so keep that in mind as you read. I Like POV stories so I wrote my own.**

**Warning- Story contains dark themes, swearing, its yaoi so yes sex also main pair Sasu/Naru and one sub pair Sasu/??? (Don't ask I wont tell it would ruin the second part.) **

**Disclaimer-As I see this on all the stories I read im compelled to add I don't own these characters I just borrowed them.**

**Enjoy. **

**********************Part 1******************************************************************

"**That's the last of it", I let out a big breath, wiping the sweat from my eyes. Moving was a pain but a guess I could cope, I was moving in with the man of my dreams after all. "SASUKE!!!!", I screamed as loud as possible, knowing he hated when I yelled.**

"**What?", An irate voice sounded from a man walking down from the second floor. My breath hitched a bit and my heart beat awfully fast at the sight of the beautiful man…Man? Nah more look walking sex god I thought. Who could blame me he was perfect, slim toned body, creamy pale skin, jet black hair, and his eyes were pools of obsidian that drew you in and refused to let you go.**

**I gazed at him lovingly and batted my eyelashes, he rolled his eyes at me.**

"**Don't give me that look, you don't need to scream.", His tone was firm but I knew It couldn't hold, especially when I pouted, his face melted into a grin. He walked over and wrapped me in a big hug and kissing me lightly on the lips, before letting go and heading back for the stairs. "Im glad you moved in Naruto." I barely heard my boyfriend whisper as moved up the stairs.**

**I grinned widely, I knew how hard it had been for him to ask me to move. We have been dating almost five years, but I knew at the beginning my boyfriend was emotional retarded. So I slowly chipped away at as icy shell and slowly opened him up, maybe that's why he puts up with me, because im the only person who doesn't give up on him. I still remember the first time we met almost ten year ago.**

************************************Flashback************************************************

"_**Uzimaki, Naruto report to the front office." The loud speaker sounded in the middle of class.**_

_**I groaned what did I do now. The class around me snickered. "What did you do now Uzimaki." I heard my best friend Kiba whisper. I shrugged before I got up heading to teachers desk for the hall pass, I honestly had no idea what it was about.**_

_**The teacher smirked at me, as he handed over the pass, figuring I would be getting in trouble for my latest series of pranks. I just growled and grabbed the pass heading for the office. I was always in trouble, pranks, fighting and what-have-you, but it was a cry for attention mostly. I had few friends, my parents died when I was four or so, car accident so I was told, I was in the car when it happened but I don't really remember it.**_

_**I was kicked out of a lot of other schools, till last year when my case worked told me 'your thirteen this is your last chance', before dropping me off at the Leaf Academy for Emotional Disturbed Boys. This place was hell, nothing but thugs and rapists everywhere. I was alone the first few days, luckily no one bothered with me. Then I met Kiba and Shikamaru, they had issues like mine and we became friends fast. **_

_**We were the best team I was sneaky and quick, handling the recon for our schemes, Shikamaru was the brains he thought up the plans and able to quickly readjust according to the situation, and Kiba was the brawn he protected our asses from the other boys in school, nobody messed with him. I knew why , I saw him in fight once, he was like a animal, it was fucking bloody. **_

_**I snapped out of my thoughts as I approached the office. My heart was pounding and I was sweating, hoping it wouldn't be to bad. I took a deep breath to steady myself and pastured a cocky smirk on my face before heading into the office and leaning on the front desk. **_

_**The gazed at the dark haired lady in front of me, Shizune if I remember correctly, she was on the phone so I didn't wanna be rude. "NARUTO?!GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HERE NOW!!" I headed for the office in the back where the voice came from. She sounded pissed, I shuddered a bit thinking of the headmistress, Tsunade she was one crazy bitch, she was insanely strong and loved too torture the boys of the school. Im pretty sure she was a lesbian, no proof just a feeling.**_

_**I walked in the office and faced the blond haired big breasted woman. She was sitting at her desk arms folded across her chest, I could hear he foot tapping on the floor and could tell she was annoyed by the way her eyebrow twitched. **_

"_**Took you long enough, brat!", she all but screamed at me. I winced a little fearing the worse. "Fine im here you don't need to yell, you old bat." I couldn't help but let my attitude show, had to spit in the face of authority, it was my nature. Plus I didn't know when to shut my mouth. It was too bad I got to close to the desk, Tsunade jumped up faster than I had expected and back handed me across the mouth, I was knocked to the ground blood streaming from my new spilt lip.**_

"_**Fuck me.", I yelled getting off the floor slowly. **_

"_**Watch you mouth you little shit and next time you insult me ill cut out your fucking tongue." She gave me sinister look and I know she meant every word. I swallowed hard and bowed in respect, something I hated, but I figured it was better than to piss her off again.**_

"_**What did you need headmistress?", I asked trying to sound sweet and innocent, I knew she wouldn't by it for a second. "You're here because I would like you to show the new student around.", She used the same sweet voice I had except there was a hint of sarcasm.**_

_**I looked around the room and quickly spotted what I had failed to notice when I entered the office. A dark haired boy was sitting in the far side of the room with his head down, He was thin and frail looking I kind of felt bad for him thinking him an easy target.**_

"_**Sasuke, come over hear please.", I heard Tsunade call the other boy. I didn't think much of him at the time he had the same dejected and lost look we all had, when we first arrived to this place. He stood up and approached us still looking down like he was lost in his old world.**_

"_**Naruto met Sasuke and vise versa. Great you know each other get out of my sight." I figured it wouldn't be wise to hang around any longer, so grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out the door in the hall.**_

"_**Alright im Uzimaki, Naruto nice to meet you.", I held out my hand to the other boy. He ignored it, and me completely. "Hey bastard don't ignore me.", this guy was irritating me.**_

_**His eyes snapped up and he glared at me, "Why would I want to talk with an idiot like you.". He turned and started walking down the hall. I was stunned, who did this kid think he was? I wasn't what he said so much the way he said it, so cocky like he was better than me. It made me want punch his face in. Better I even knew it I grabbed the cocky bastards shoulder and spun him around, and swung I swung my fist attempting to follow through with my thought.**_

_**He must have been expecting it, because he caught my fist mid-swing and flipped over his shoulder and into the nearest wall. I just up and shook my head, I was seriously pissed now, I ran forward swinging both fists and few kicks in as well. He blocked them all expertly, then countered knocked both my arms out wide and smashing one fist into my nose and the other hand grabbed my shirt drawing my close.**_

_**I was seeing stars, but was still thinking clearly enough lift my knee hard and fast. The dark haired boys breath left him in whoosh as my knee sank into stomach. I grinned in satisfaction until a rock hard elbow smashed into the side of my head. I went flying, but managed to swing my fist and connect solidly with Sasuke's ear sending him flying as well.**_

_*********************************End Flashback************************************************_

_**All in all it wasn't the best start of our friendship. After the fight we laughed and talked about random stuff. We became comrades after that that soon turned into a ever lasting friendship. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. **_

_**I grabbed the nearest box of my things and headed upstairs to find my boyfriend. I looked around when got to the top of the stairs, although it wasn't my first time here, I still got hopelessly lost. This house was huge it three wings and countless rooms and closets everywhere. **_

_**All this space was useless in my option, two people living in this giant house, what a waste. I looked around again and spotted something new on the wall, a sign saying North Wing with an arrow pointing the way. I smirked figures he knew I got lost a lot. I followed the signs down the hall, looking around I frowned. **_

"_**Oh you're a fucking bastard." I called down the hall, Sasuke's head popped out of a doorway at the end of the hall, grinning ear to ear.**_

"_**Noticed huh?" **_

_**I growled, "You didn't have to label everything in the house you jerk." My anger melted away when he laughed. Why could I never stay mad at him? Its been like that since day one, we both had soft spot for the other. Sure we fought a lot, but we were quick to forgive and makeup.**_

"_**Aww don't be a baby, I figured you would need the help dummy.", he couldn't help but tease me, he loved to get me riled up. I set the box down when I got to the room and grabbed my boyfriend in a headlock. **_

"_**Whos the dummy now?", I teased ruffling his hair. I wasn't too surprised when he hooked leg around mine and flipped us backward onto the bed. It quickly turned into a impromptu wrestling match, witch turned into a heavy make out session.**_

_**He tasted so good. I didn't want to stop, but I know I had to finish the last of the moving. We broke off our kiss panting slightly. I pulled away and got off the bed, heading for the hall. I looked back to my boyfriend and was glaring and pouting at the same time.**_

"_**Aww don't give me that face. I need to finish then im all yours.", I batted my eyelashes and walked out of the room.**_

_*********************************************************************************************_

_**It took longer than I thought to finish unpacking my stuff. I headed back to the room hoping to fulfill my promise to Sasuke. It was dark when I entered the room. So much for that idea he must have got tired of waiting and went to bed.**_

_**I looked at the alarm clock near the bed, almost midnight no wonder he was sleeping. I walked over to the bed and quickly stripped down to my boxers. I climbed into bed and wrapped myself around my lover. I kissed his forehead and whispered ,"Good night.", softly in his ear before drifting off to sleep. **_

_**I woke up later not feeling the warmth of my lover. I blinked a few times and looked at the clock two thirty, I figured he went to the bathroom and rolled over and fell back to sleep. I didn't notice Sasuke crawl back into bed two hours later.**_

_**********************************************************************************************_

_**I woke up and stretched giving a big yawn. I was alone in bed, Sasuke had woken me up around five to kiss me goodbye. Said he was heading to work and putting a long day. I got up and headed to the bathroom. It accrued to me then that I had no clue what Sasuke did for a living. I guess ill ask him later.**_

_**I turned on the shower and waited off the water to warm up some, before pulling off my boxers jumping in the shower. I quickly washed up and get dressed, I never wasted a lot of time of personal appearance. The grungy scruffy look worked for me, Sasuke on the other hand spend two hours in the bathroom trying to look perfect. How he was the dominant one was beyond me.**_

_**I heard my cell phone ring and quickly rummaged around looking for it. I found it in my pants from the previous night, flipping it open without looking at the caller I.D. **_

"_**Hello"**_

"_**Dude open your door me and Shika have been ringing the bell for ten minutes.", Kiba's irritated voice was on the other line.**_

_**I rolled my eyes, I forgot they were coming over today. "Alright, alright, im on my way. Don't get your panties in a bunch." "Why you mother fu--", I quickly hung up before the insult was finished, just to annoy him further. **_

_**I ran out of the room, down the hallway. Halfway down the stairs I tripped and fell head over heels down the last four or five step. I landed hard on my back hard, more angry than hurt, I let the curses fly at will. "Stuid mother fucker, God dam it that hurt.", I groaned and stood up rubbing my sore back.**_

_**I heard a loud crash and looked over in time to see the front door fly open, and Kiba burst into the house followed by Shikamaru. "Fuck Kiba why did you break the door down, I was about to let you in.", I yelled crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the man.**_

"_**Hehe sorry I thought you was in trouble.", the man looked at the door guilty. "Ill fix that I swear."**_

_**I shook my head, "Fine as long Sasuke doesn't find out."**_

_**Shikamaru spoke up finally, "So what was all the crashing and swearing about?" I looked over at him and brushed, "Oh that!", I laughed a bit, "I tripped and fell down the stairs." **_

_**Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other and started laughing their heads off. I bushed even more, "Shut up assholes.". They just continued laughing. I just sighed waiting for it to end. When the laughing fit ended Kiba went and fixed the door. **_

_**I walked over and gave each I big hug and asked, "So what do you guys want to do today?" Kiba shrugged I knew he didn't care as long as he was fed. Shikamaru looked around with interest. **_

"_**This house is huge want to explore?", I asked knowing what Shika had in mind, "then ill make us some food." I added to keep Kiba interested. Both men nodded before we made a plan to head to different areas and meet up in an hour to check out areas of interest that we had found may have found. All three of us had big smiles, it felt like our old prank days at Leaf. **_

_**********************************************************************************************_

_**Six hours later I waved goodbye to my friends. It had been a great day, I was surprised at everything that the house contained, we discovered many interesting things. There was the boring stuff like the library, reading and smoking rooms, and the bar. Plus countless bedrooms and bathrooms. Then there was the more interesting stuff, the indoor pool and suna, exercise room, and a tranquil zen garden complete with waterfall and koi pond.**_

_**We took a break around three so I could make the lunch I promised. I made a quick stir-fry over rice, it was simple but everyone seemed to enjoy. After lunch we were back on the hunt, off the to west wing the only one left untouched. All of us agreed we would head there together after eating.**_

_**We made our way to the entrance of the west wing, witch was on the first floor like the east wing. What they were not expecting was a giant steal door With multiple locks barring our path. I remember how odd we all thought it was and went around the house the see if there was a another way in. But it turned out the all the doors and windows of the west wing were sealed.**_

_**We talked about what could be in the sealed area, talking for a few hours before they left. I yawned it was getting late and Sasuke still wasn't home, I wanted to ask him about the sealed area before going to sleep, but it didn't look like that would happen. I could barely keep my eyes open, and barely had the energy to strip and flop into bed. As my conscious was leaving me I vowed to talk with Sasuke tomorrow.**_

_**********************************************************************************************_

_**That's it for the first part. I have half of the second part finished so that should be up in a week or so.**_

_**Thank for reading. Hope you enjoyed and let know what you think. **_


End file.
